In the summertime
by AiraChica
Summary: The first time I saw her, she was naked. The first time I met her, she recognized me. The first time she kissed me was the first time I was kissed at all. This girl would change my summer and I knew it from the moment my eyes met hers. There exists many bad ways of meeting the girl of your dreams, but the way I met Helga Geraldine Pataki takes the cake.
1. Change my whole summer

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

**They all belong to their rightful owner: Craig Bartlett.**

**Title: "In the summertime"**

**Summary: The first time I saw her, she was naked. The first time I met her, she recognized me. The first time she kissed me was the first time I was kissed at all. This girl would change my summer and I knew it from the moment my eyes met hers. There exists many bad ways of meeting the girl of your dreams, but the way I met Helga Geraldine Pataki takes the cake.**

**Author's 1st note: Yay! New story! This will be a short one, we're talking like three chapters, all of them with some lemony goodness in them :3 This, as you may have figured out, takes place in an alternate universe where Arnold and Helga didn't grow up together, but actually meet at the tender age of fifteen during summer vacation. It's written from Arnold's point of view. It's lemons – and a lot of them – but there's feelings and story involved so it's not smut without a plot. Enjoy! :P**

**[Please notify me if you notice any grammar mistakes. This isn't my first language, so there's bound to be mistakes.]**

* * *

Chapter 1: "Change my whole summer"

I was fifteen years old. Of course I was curious about this act called making love, no matter how little I wanted to admit it. The boys in my class were very open about it though. They walked about sex out loud during recess without any concern who would hear about it. Even if the girls were at the table right next to us. They didn't mind much though since... well, since they were just as curious. I was curious too, but much too shy and modest to ever admit it or even think about it. The boys were specifically after me though since I was known as the gentleman after all. They could come up with the naughtiest and most indecent questions I had ever heard and the interrogations usually ended up with me passing out from all the thoughts their questions created in my mind. That or I simply blushed as they laughed at my modesty. Their most recent teasing was right after school on this particular day when the summer vacation started. I was going away to this small, somewhat secluded island with my expanded family and the boys had joked about me finding some amazon beauty there. I had just rolled my eyes at them when they said that I must be gay for not hoping for at least a summer fling.

I would be lying if I said that I would hate meeting a sweet girl at that island, but it would also be a lie to say that the thought didn't scare me also. I was probably the guy with the worst bad luck with girls in the entire world. My first crush was on an older girl called Ruth who I wasted most of third and a bit of fourth grade fantasizing about. When I finally asked her out with an anonymous letter for Valentine's day, she turned out to be so superficial that I swore to never judge a girl by her looks again. My next crush was on a girl named Summer though who I ironically enough met during summer vacation. I found out that she was using me for my sand castle building skills, believe it or not. A competition with the prize of appearing in Baywatch was going on and the best sand castle would win. As soon as she and I won the prize, her boyfriend came running up and kissed her in triumph. Needless to say; I didn't trust girls much after that.

Then there was Lila, the girl who even to this day probably was my biggest crush ever. She was sweet, kind, funny, sophisticated and probably everything a guy like me could want though I figured that out much too late. A childish prank made her think I was in love with her and when I told her I wasn't she got disappointed. After thinking about it though, I realized that I did like her, but then she wasn't interested anymore. I fought to get her interest once more, but it wasn't meant to be. The older we got I also realized how bored we would probably have been with each other. We simply resembled each other too much. Therefore, I'm single. So very single and missing that aching feeling it is to have a crush. I haven't felt that way since Lila... and at this point, that crush ended five years ago.

I sighed as I remembered all those girls of my past while I gazed at the ocean in front of me. I was leaning over the railing and was just enjoying the silence. I flinched when I heard a couple chuckle though and I looked longingly at them. It would be rather nice to feel that way about someone. The couple was looking through a telescope together and the girl tickled the boy until he had to move away and then automatically provide room for her to watch instead. He then grabbed her by the waist though and pulled her away. She was squealing in happiness and kissed him before they walked away hand-in-hand. I sighed once more and went towards the now available telescope. I'd really wish I could find someone to share that with. I snorted at my own thoughts before I bowed and looked through the telescope. I had expected blackness, but I could see everything. "Huh. I guess they left before the money ran out…" I muttered and grabbed ahold of the telescope as I started to steer it. There wasn't a lot to look at except for a few cliffs here and here out in the ocean. I was slowly getting bored when my eyes caught something glittering out in the ocean. I steered the telescope towards it and found something blonde in the blue water near a cliff. For a second, I swear my heart stopped beating as the words murder, body and police crossed my mind, but then a pair of hands grabbed the cliff and a body hoisted itself up from the water.

My sigh in relief was short though as I realized exactly what I was looking at: a blonde girl, around my age, who had just gotten out of the ocean after swimming… naked. I gulped when my eyes reached her buttocks and I suddenly understood why boys always compared them with peaches. She sat on her knees on the cliff and grabbed a towel from a bag I just noticed had been lying on the cliff. She started drying herself with the towel and my eyes caught ahold of her blonde hair once more. It was clinging to her slender, cream-colored back as if it was holding onto her desperately. I wouldn't want to let go of a girl like that either. "Did I seriously just think that?" I asked myself, but I shook my head as I kept watching her. My brain was telling me how disgusting I was for doing it, that I should have looked away and that this was so very ungentlemanly to do. Yet my eyes never left that girl whose chest was now exposed to me as she twisted her upper body around. That was when I also saw her face and her naked body was completely forgotten. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean she had just soaked herself in and were glimmering twice as much. Her lips were pink and full and her face was flushed from the swimming. She sighed as she slowly dried her torso and my eyes couldn't help but watch her breasts bounce as she dried the flesh beneath them. A somewhat familiar feeling, but one I usually only experience in the morning, rose in my trousers and I wiggled my hips in an attempt at getting it to disappear, but I knew such a thing wouldn't work.

The blonde girl sighed before she shook her head and made her hair cling to her chest too. I gulped when her eyes went towards me. My whole body froze as our eyes met. I was too far away for her to properly see me, I knew that, but I could see her so well that I couldn't help but feel like a deer caught in the headlights. She didn't seem angry or embarrassed. She was just looking at me with such intensity in her eyes that when blackness overcame my eyes, I actually flinched due to the sudden loss of them. I leaned back and wanted to curse at the telescope as I frantically searched for a fitting coin in my pocket. Once I found one, I dropped it to the ground and then hissed a word I had never heard come out of my own mouth before as I grabbed it. I put it into the telescope and desperately searched for the girl again. It didn't matter where I looked though. She was gone and I was left wondering who she was…

* * *

My family didn't notice that my head was in the clouds since I was the somehow typical daydreamer so no one asked what I was thinking about, much to my immense pleasure. My head was so much in the clouds that. I still to this day don't know how we got from our inn to that small restaurant. I could hear a female, unknown voice next to me, but I didn't react to it until I felt a finger poke my shoulder. "Wake up, Football Head, what do you wanna order?" The voice asked and I finally looked up from the table and towards the voice. My chin practically dropped to the floor. A blonde girl with unmistakably blue eyes was looking impatiently at me. She was wearing her fluffy blonde hair in pigtails rather than wet and clinging to her naked body, but I recognized her immediately. I was searching for recognition in her face, but saw none. I was well aware that I should have been too far away for her to see me properly, but I do have rather unique features. My oblong head along with my unruly blonde tuffs of hair and a blue cap placed on the middle of my head usually meant that people could recognize me more by that than my actual name.

"Football Head? Hah!" I heard my grandpa repeat with a laugh and I looked at him next to me. "I like her. She's got spunk!" He continued and I turned to her with a blush. I was expecting her to roll her eyes at my grandpa's words, but she was laughing and I felt my heart bounce at the sound. "Gramps, don't laugh at your poor misshapen grandson. I'm sure he's got a brain to match." The girl said before bending towards me so that we were at the same eye level. I desperately reminded myself not to look at her bosom, which until that day had never been a problem for me not to do. "Answer this. What is 689 plus 453 minus 122?" She asked with those pink lips of hers. A flick on my forehead by her finger made me finally looked at her eyes. "Answer." She ordered, but there was some amusement in her voice. "Uh..." I muttered as I tried to remember the numbers she had given me. "A... A thousand and twenty." I answered while I was practically drowning in her eyes. "Kudos, Football Head!" She said with a big grin as she ruffled my hair. "I actually thought you couldn't get your eyes off my tits for long enough to calculate that."

I blushed heavily at the girl's words and my family laughing at me wasn't helping. I wanted to scowl at her, but all I managed was a childish pout. "Oh, I'm sorry for bullying you." She said and I barely managed to think that it was an interesting choice of word before she leaned towards me and I could feel her mouth whisper in my ear. "It's revenge for gawking at me after I got out of the water." She whispered and my heart stopped beating, I swear. When she leaned back, I was expecting her to give me the most hateful look I would ever receive my whole life. Instead, she was looking at me more like if she had just scolded a naughty child who had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"Your order?" She asked and arched her back so she was above me once more. "Uh... wha-whatever you would recommend…" I heard myself say and I have no idea how I had the guts to dare ask her for such a thing. She didn't seem angry, but I was sure that she was hiding it. Her surprise at my answer was evident though and she was looking like she was waiting for me to change my mind. I didn't and that made her smile in surprise, but nevertheless smile. "Ok then. Brave boy you got there." She told my family before walking away. I must have been ogling her because I suddenly heard my dad and grandpa whistle at me mockingly. "Stop!" I begged with a red tint on my cheeks. "I'm not blaming you, boy. She's cute." My dad said and made me look towards her once more before she disappeared into what I assumed was the kitchen.

Cute? That had been the word I would have used a moment ago before she opened her mouth and if I hadn't already seen her look beyond beautiful a couple of days ago at the beach. I hadn't expected her to be so… sassy when I saw her that warm afternoon. I realized that I had suddenly once more judged a girl by her looks rather than her personality, but then I realized I had grown even more fascinated by her after meeting her. She looked like an angel, but her smile was devilish. Her hair was blonde and fair, but she had also mocked me. Her eyes were shining like diamonds, but she had called herself a bully. These were little things, I knew about her… and I was hungry for so much more.

When that girl brought our food, I was staring at my plate in disbelief. She had brought me something that looked so delicious that I had to question if I should really eat it. She was obviously waiting for me to try though and so was my family. I took in a deep breath, scooped the food up on my fork and put it in my mouth. I tasted it for a moment before I looked at her in surprise. "Good?" She asked with a smile that told me she knew that I would nod. "Enjoy, Football Head." She said before curtsying sarcastically to the table and made my family laugh. She gave me a look before she turned on her heels and walked away. I smiled before I drank from the drink she had brought me and remembered far too late that I hadn't ordered any drinks. I spit the content out of my mouth and coughed at the extremely sour taste. "Sweetheart, what are you doing?" My mom asked in embarrassment, but handed me a napkin. I held it at my mouth and looked towards the girl who as I had figured was giving a very satisfied smile before disappearing into the kitchen once more.

* * *

"What am I doing?" I wondered aloud as I found myself in front of that restaurant again. How many times had it been by then? I had honestly lost count. I had desperately tried to collect enough courage to approach the girl again, but chickened out at the last minute every time. This time though she was off the clock earlier than usual so I jumped to the side and hid myself as soon as I saw her. She was still wearing her pigtails, but her uniform was replaced by a pink summer dress. I blushed when the wind took ahold of the skirt on the dress and exposed a generous amount of her thighs. I shook my head at my indecent thoughts and started following her. I was asking myself what I was doing, but the answer 'stalking' didn't do me much help. I was trying to approach her, I really was, but I didn't even know what to say. 'Hi. I'm sorry for being a voyeur and a stalker, but I'm really curious about you. Wanna hang out?' didn't seem like it would provide me my desired outcome.

When I looked up at where I expected the girl to be, I froze. She was gone. I looked around in slight panic. There were no people around me, but all of a sudden I felt an arm sneak around my own and locking them behind my back. A cool hand grabbed my mouth and silenced me before I could shout and I felt my body stiffen. "A voyeur _and_ a stalker? Criminy. Did your parents even try to raise you at all?" A female voice asked and I turned my head around only to see that pair of blue eyes I had longed to see up close again for a while.

I tried struggling to get out of her hold, but she was holding me with ease. Damn, she was strong, but so was I. I closed my eyes, apologized internally to her for what I was about to do and then bend forward so that she was leaning on my back. While her feet were off the ground, I swung the both of us around until I felt her grip on me loosening. Once I was free, I turned around, grabbed her wrists and slammed her softly up against a nearby tree. The girl gasped shortly and stared into my eyes in slight disbelief. I don't blame her; girl or not, her hold had been rather strong and hard to get out of, but one should never underestimate six years of karate training. I could feel her breath on my lips and I knew I was standing too close to her to anyone's liking, but she wasn't pushing me away, which by the way she had been holding me earlier should have been an easy thing to do.

I had no idea what kind of eyes or face I was showing her, but she suddenly smirked at me and brought me out of the small trance I had been in. Our bodies were pressed up against each other's, how could I not have gotten a little lost in my thoughts? "Congratulations... No one has ever turned against me like that." She said with a bit of wonder in her voice, but most of all she seemed impressed by me. I wanted to give her a cool answer, a smart retort, but by God, I couldn't think of anything even if my life depended on it. "You, uh... gonna do something or just hold me like this?" She asked. I looked at her for a moment, wondering how many percent of that question was a joke before I slowly let go of her hands. "Huh. For someone who seems so shy you sure do rather bold things. You counter attack me, but then you let me go with ease and you watch me through a telescope, but then get all tongue-tied when I approach you." She observed. "P-Please…" I said in a small voice, but then raised it. "Please forget about what I did that day. I wasn't thinking - - "

"Oh, so you do speak." The girl stated and I looked at her in surprise. "Uh… yeah." I said simply. I didn't know how to react to her declaration and I turned even more confused once she started laughing. "Criminy, you're cute." She said in-between her giggles and I felt my cheeks redden at her words. "C-Cu - - " I muttered, but never got to finish repeating her words. "So why did you follow me? To apologize?" She asked and crossed her arms. "Y-Yes…" I answered and looked at her apologetically. "It's weird…" She observed with a curious frown before walking around me in a circle, observing me like a vulture waiting to make its move. I stared at her, not in fright but in excitement. "You don't exactly have that pervert vibe so…" She said before stopping in front of me once more. "Why did you do that?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but then closed it. I forced myself to open it again though and then to heck with the consequences. "I don't know... You're right; I'm not really the type of boy who usually does such things." I answered. "So what makes me so special?" She asked with a grin that told me that she was joking. "I-I don't know…" I admitted before closing my eyes and starting to ramble. "I feel that if it had been any other girl maybe I would have turned the telescope away. Somehow, when I saw you, I just froze... I couldn't get my eyes off of you. You-You're beautiful really. I don't think I've ever been so captivated by a girl. I don't even know you, but I really want to a-and I don't mean in a creepy way, I swear! Your personality surprised me since I was thinking things like how much you look like an angel, but that has just gotten me even more interested in you. You-You're fascinating and I - - " before I could ramble any further I suddenly felt that cool hand upon my mouth again. I finally looked at the girl again and my heart stopped at the view of the most adorable blush on her face. I hadn't realized how my words had affected her.

"Criminy... I didn't expect a fucking love confession." She observed with an embarrassed frown. She looked so shy that I almost wanted to smile, but her words made me mutter a muffled apology behind her hand instead. I couldn't muster much else anyway, her chest was pressed up against mine again now and I could feel how soft her breasts were through the thin fabric of her summer dress. I could feel my breath get heavier and she suddenly looked at me like if I had just told her my most embarrassing secret. With that predatory smile plastered on her face, she suddenly swung me around and now it was my turn to be thrown against the tree. She was still holding my mouth, but her other hand was now on my shoulder and even though the weather was warm that hand was practically burning onto my skin.

I gulped when her hand on my shoulder traveled down my upper arm and left a valley of goose bumps behind it. I was wearing a red very short-sleeved t-shirt and some brown shorts that went to my knees so when her hand reached the hem of those… it sent a shiver right through me. She looked like she was having so much fun watching me squirm beneath her palm as she glided it from my stomach and up to my chest. Her thumb slid over one of my nipples and I flinched at the odd feeling. I hadn't know that was a sensitive spot on boys. I knew it was on girls though.

The blonde angelic devil smiled at my reaction while one of her legs went between mine and I felt her thigh touch my… well, you know what. I gasped at that and heard her giggle a little maliciously at my hardness. "I've barely touched you…" She observed in a whisper before letting go of my mouth and her hands went to my neck. "P-Please stop…" I muttered though I really didn't want her to. I was just feeling so self-conscious and embarrassed that I couldn't help but ask that of her. "Stop?" She repeated in disbelief and giggled again. "I'm pretty sure this right here doesn't want me to stop." She observed before I felt her thigh move up between my own thighs and I gasped at the feeling that soared through me.

My gasp turned muffled when her lips were suddenly upon my own. I was purely stunned as her hands went to my cheeks and she pressed herself even more up against me. I could feel every curve of her body as she kissed me and I could do nothing but comply. It felt wonderful, but I didn't know what to do. I had never kissed like this before and when she removed her lips from mine, I was sure it was due to my inexperience. "Open your mouth a little." She commanded before kissing me again. I was baffled. Was she really kissing me and continuing to do so even after I had been such a dead fish at the first one? "Open your mouth I said." She said a little impatiently and I complied without considering it for even a moment. "Good boy." She whispered against my lips and I moaned when her mouth connected with mine once more.

The kiss was soft and there was a hint of vanilla on her lips. It was an intoxicating taste and even more intoxicating smell. If I hadn't been so nervous and shocked by the whole thing, I would probably have let my tongue lick her lips until that taste would forever remain on my own. That sweet, almost innocent kiss suddenly turned heated when her thigh started to brush at the currently hardest place on my body in a slow and steady rhythm. I removed my lips from hers to gasp, but she grabbed my t-shirt and pulled me right back. All my thoughts were in such a blur that I wasn't sure how many of them were telling me to stop. What I was doing with this girl was wrong, I knew that. I didn't even know her and she didn't know me, but everything she did felt so good that even though I tried to hold back I couldn't hide my lust from her even if my life depended on it.

This girl was ruthless as she started to pull at my hair and fist it with one of her hands. This was so very different compared to those small, innocent kisses I had experienced from other girls. This was passionate, lustful and so intoxicating. Her tongue that started to lick at my upper lip and my mouth opened subconsciously to give her room to do that, but instead her tongue snuck into my mouth and my eyes widened at the unfamiliar feeling. I'm pretty sure that once her tongue started to roll around mine, a series of moans and grunts were all my mouth was providing. Except a rather lame attempt at copying her motions. I know I must have sucked at what we were doing, but she kept kissing me like if I was air and she was desperately in need for some.

I was starting to recognize this much too familiar feeling of all my blood rushing down to my nether regions and for some stupid reason, I found myself praying that she wouldn't notice. How could she not? Her thigh was rubbing teasingly up against it; she must have felt it so very clearly. Then, out of what seemed like nowhere, she pulled away and I felt like my present had just been stolen from me. Her body heat disappeared from me and I felt so cold that I actually shivered for a moment while she crossed her arms. "That's your punishment." She stated and I looked at her in confusion. Was my punishment this amazing kiss she had just given me? She then pointed at my hips and when I looked down, the bulge in my pants was so obvious that I crouched to hide it. "_That's_ your punishment." She explained and then walked away with a very satisfied smirk on her pretty face.

If this had been any other girl I would probably have run off in horror and never spoken to anyone about this ever again, but I had known from the very beginning that this girl was a mystery I would love to try to solve despite knowing full well that I never would. I stood up from the ground and turned to look at her. "I'm sorry!" I shouted so loudly that any passersby would have turned to stare at me, but no one was here but her and me. She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at me in obvious surprise. She had probably expected me never to speak to her again, but here I was, insane and ready for more. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, seriously! I-I'm not a bad guy really and I... Can we start over? I would really like to get to know you."

The girl blinked. One, two, three times before she walked towards me. "What kind of _get to know_ do you mean?" She asked with her arms still crossed. "Re-Regular." I insisted and while that was true then if I had decided to be completely honest then I wouldn't have opposed to the other kind of getting to know. The girl seemed to ponder the pros and cons of letting me near her again. She then smiled and offered me her hand. "I'm Helga." She said in a sweet, but edgy voice and my face fell in shock. I had hoped, but never expected her actually to agree to hang out with me. "M-My name is Arnold!" I said in a much too high-pitched voice and grabbed her hand. She started laughing at my shy response and somehow I relaxed at that sound. She then smiled honestly at me and that was the moment I knew that this girl would change my whole summer.

* * *

**Author's 2nd note: Fair warning: The first chapter is very **_**tame**_** compared to the second one so continue reading on your own risk! xD Hope you enjoyed, please review, and every other cliché you've ever heard on this site xP Oh, and please do feel free to draw cover art for this please? :D**


	2. Mindblown

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

**They all belong to their rightful owner: Craig Bartlett.**

**Title: "In the summertime"**

**In the last chapter: Arnold has gone to a small island to spend his summer vacation with his family, but faith has him seeing and later meeting a girl that intrigues him more than he thought possible. After one of the most embarrassing days of his life, he continues to try to approach her. When he finally succeeds, he is met with yet another embarrassing episode when said girl seduces him only to leave him hanging as a punishment for the way they saw each other the first time. Against her better judgment though, she agrees to give Arnold a second chance, much to his pleasure.**

**Author's 1st note: Warning: TWO lemons in this one x3 Or perhaps they are considered limes…? I still don't understand the whole lime and lemon thing, I think xD**

**[Please notify me if you notice any grammar mistakes. This isn't my first language, so there's bound to be mistakes.]**

* * *

Chapter 2: "Mindblown"

I hung out with Helga all day every day. She showed me around on the island and I saw so many beautiful places that my camera turned out full every week. To be honest, I wanted to take pictures of Helga more than anything else, but I never dared to ask. She was already doing so much for me and my summer vacation that I didn't want to ask anymore of her. She was also still teasing me about the way and the reason we even got to know each other. I ended up apologizing for it so many times that she smacked me at the back of my head once, reminding me how spunky she was and how much I loved it. Helga was a mix of everything I soon realized. She was sweet and curious when she asked about my hometown. She listened so intensely that I sometimes wondered if she was falling in love with my town or… me. She was also mean and a bully. I can't count the many pranks she made me the victim of. She embarrassed me and would then laugh and joke about it for days before making up a new prank and embarrass me further. Then on this particular day, I actually managed to bust her prank and her face went slack with shock for a moment, but then she grinned so widely and I couldn't help but feel a little proud myself.

"Gotta say, Football Head, I did not expect you to catch onto my pranks this fast." Helga said as we walked through the forest with our ice cream cones in our hands. "You've been pranking me for more than a month!" I observed in disbelief and then grabbed the corner of the blanket she was holding in her other hand. "Yeah, most of my classmates still don't know that I'm the big prankster in our class!" She reminded me before we started to stretch the blanket in our hands to put it on the soft grass. "Then again we're only ten people so there's not a lot of detective material."

Helga had told me so many times how bored she was with the island she lived on. To me it was a beautiful and relaxing paradise, but to her it was boring and uneventful. Somehow, I didn't blame her. No matter where we went, we saw the same people. I could almost recognize all the people that lived here by now. That was how small the population was.

Once Helga and I were sitting on the blanket, my eyes couldn't help but travel to her mouth while she ate her soft ice cream. I knew the way she was eating it was probably normal, but my growing feelings for her made everything she did seem naughty. Yes, I was growing real, honest feelings for a girl I would probably never see again. How stupid was I? I'm also pretty sure that's not what the boys back home meant when they told me to get a summer fling. Thanks to my dazed state, I didn't notice that the cone in my hand was slipping and it ended upon the grass before I noticed. "You airhead! What the hell are you doing?" Helga asked mockingly as she laughed at me. I sighed at the sad sight of a wasted soft ice on the green grass right before another soft ice appeared before me. "Have some of mine. You barely got to eat any of your own." She suggested and I complied without hesitation. Nothing had happened between us the past month since she kissed me so this indirect kiss was enough to get my heart speeding.

Unfortunately, my eagerness resulted in some of the ice cream falling onto my t-shirt covered chest. "Cold!" I declared stupidly. Helga rolled her eyes before using the cone to remove a big chunk of the ice cream though some of it remained on my shirt. "Well, it ain't _warm_." She stated as her finger went to the spot and she used it to scoop up another part of it. I gawked at her in disbelief while she snuck her finger into her mouth and I could see her tongue twirl around the ice cream. She was doing it on purpose, I was sure of it. The punishment still wasn't over from back then.

Helga suddenly looked thoughtful and I frowned in confusion. What was that wicked girl gonna do now? With a smile much too innocent for it to be honest, she offered me the cone. "Hold it." She said with a familiar commanding tone and my blood went straight to my crotch at the reminder of that voice. I grabbed it a little tentatively, but felt anticipation rise within me when she sat on her knees and crawled in front of me. I was already sitting with my legs crisscrossed so when she went to sit on my lap, her inner thighs wrapped themselves around my hips. "H-Helga! What are you…?" I started before her mouth went to the spot on my chest. "It'll stain if it dries like this." She declared as if that made sense for her to do this because of it. I just stared at her while she licked the ice cream off my chest and I did not intend to point out the lack of logic in her argument.

Once the ice cream was gone, Helga leaned up to look at me. "Arnold, you really are an airhead, aren't you?" She asked, but I barely heard it. My mouth went straight to hers and despite hearing her gasp in shock, I didn't pull away. On the contrary, my free arm went around her waist and I pulled her closer to me. She wasn't giving much response until she pulled back and looked at me a little shyly. "Where did that come from?" She asked almost innocently, but I could see in her eyes that this had been her desired outcome. "You started it…" I pointed out with a pout and she smiled. "Right now or back then?" She asked before her hands went to my hips and I jolted at feeling her cold hands on my bare skin. "Because, you know, you were the one who ogled me back then… I just punished you for doing so."

"A-Ah, b-but... what kind of punishment was that anyway? I got a kiss from the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. If that is your idea of a punishment then I'd love to see what kind of reward you'd give." I stated and I knew I was pushing my luck by doing so. Helga was starting to glide her hands up on my naked flesh and was pulling my t-shirt up with her hands. "I'd say you should be more concerned about that case of blue balls I probably gave you back then. I could practically feel your dick reaching for me through your pants." She said and her bad words made me flinch. I had never heard a girl speak like that and I was too shocked to wonder if I liked it or not.

Helga then, without warning, pulled my t-shirt above my head and let it hang behind my neck and hold my upper arms above me as she pushed me down on the blanket. I felt rather vulnerable, all tied up, but I also felt excited about all the possible things she could do to me like this. She was definitely looking at me as if I was some sort of meal and feeling her sex pressed against my own only added to my arousal.

"Don't drop my ice cream." Helga warned and I did my best to steady my hand, but my wrist was in a rather awkward angle because I was trying to steady the ice cream. "I-I can't." I admitted because I knew what she was probably planning to do to me in a moment. "The hell you mean you can't?" She asked before bucking her pelvis against mine and I gasped loudly at the friction. "You want me to stop altogether so that you don't drop it?"

"N-No!"

"Then hold it… or else I'll stop." Helga said with a challenging grin and I frowned at her. "That's not fair!" I declared childishly. She leaned towards me and I felt her breasts press against my chest when she did. "Life isn't fair, bucko." She said before biting at my lower lip. Sometimes I wanted to punch her, though not really since I wasn't a violent guy, and other times I wanted her to consume me since I didn't really have the guts to consume her myself. "H-Helga…" I sighed when her mouth traveled from my lips and down my chin. I looked up at the one of my hands that was holding her ice cream. The hot weather was making the ice cream melt and slide down my hand. I shivered a bit and I felt Helga smile against my navel. "Scared?" She asked and the tone in her voice seemed only a bit worried. I was surprised by her question, but I just shook my head. No, I wasn't scared. Nervous, yes, but not scared. Not of her or whatever she'd might do.

I felt Helga smile against my lower abdomen before her slender fingers grabbed a tight hold on the hem of my shorts. "Good." She declared before pulling down and my hips bolted upright automatically before I realized that my boxers now were revealed. She was sitting on my knees so there was no way I could try to cover myself despite feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. All sorts of questions roamed through my head. What was she going to do? Would she just tease me and then leave me? How far would she go? What was I supposed to do myself? Before I could even attempt searching for answers, I felt a really cold hand reach within my boxers and I jolted into it.

My face went slack with shock when I saw Helga's vulturine grin above me. She had one of her knees next to my hip and the other in-between my thighs while her hand was holding me tightly. "Still not scared?" She questioned more with a hint of mockery in her voice before she started stroking me. "A-Ah!" I gasped as I struggled to keep in place rather than letting my pelvis thrust every time she stroked me. I couldn't help but look up at the ice cream to confirm that it was still in place. Somehow, having this to worry about as well helped on my nervousness. This was after all the first time I had ever been in a situation like this.

I shivered once more when I felt Helga starting to kiss my throat and my neck. It was small, gentle kisses and once she reached my collarbone, she sucked on the thin skin there. Her mouth then went to one of my nipples and I was shocked at how good it felt when she flicked her tongue against it. I told myself to stay in place, but it was hard to stay put when she was making me feel this good. All of a sudden, I felt her teeth dig into my skin and I gasped at the feeling. Her free hand went straight to my mouth to cover my groan and I could easily imagine her satisfied grin despite not being able to see it.

Once Helga let go of my mouth and my neck, I gasped for air and scowled at her. I was angry. Everything had felt so wonderful and then she went and scared me like that. "What was that? Why did you - - mm!" I said once she planted her lips on mine once more. The kiss was heated from the beginning and if I hadn't already been lying down then I think I just might have fallen to the ground from the ecstasy. While we kissed, Helga's palm went further down my trousers and I gasped when she tightened her hold around my balls. Her grip was strong, no surprise there, but it felt so good that despite her biting here and there, which I was sure would leave marks, I just wanted her to continue forever. When her hand suddenly left my boxers all together, I groaned in displeasure and she laughed teasingly at me. "What? That desperate for me to continue?" She asked and I nodded shyly. She gave a satisfied grin before moving further down and my eyes widened as her fingers pulled my boxers all the way down. She discarded them somewhere on the blanket and my self-consciousness returned to me. She just smirked at me though. "Eager, are we?" She asked when my manhood touched her breasts as if it was begging her to touch it again. "U-Uh…" Was all I could muster before I groaned loudly at the feeling of her mouth all around me. I could hear and _feel_ her giggle at my reaction because it sent an amazing vibration down my pelvis and up my spine.

"H-Helga! Please! Don't stop!" I finally begged and my moans grew repetitive now. Feeling myself inside her mouth felt way too good and I made a silent vow to never roll my eyes whenever the guys would talk about how that is the most amazing thing ever. I felt Helga laugh again around my member and then her mouth disappeared. "No!" I grunted and tried to look at her, but then one of her hands went to my chin and pushed me back. "You focus on the ice cream in your hand... and I will focus on the one right here." She said teasingly before her mouth consumed my smaller head and I made a muffled grunt thanks to her hand that had gone to my mouth. It was as if she knew how I would react at all times.

The next few minutes is kind of a blur to me. A mix of everything wonderful consumed me until I couldn't hold it in anymore and I let go of everything I got. I gasped for breath as my body became undone and every part of me relaxed right after. I didn't even notice that Helga had pulled my boxers and shorts up before lying down next to me. I turned to look at her with a pair of dazed eyes. "I... dropped it." I admitted and she twisted her neck so that she could look at the splattered ice cream above our heads. She was probably making a playful remark, but at the sight of her creamy neck, I lost it. My mouth went straight to Helga's throat and she shrieked playfully when I started kissing her on what I presumed was a ticklish spot. "A-Arnold!" She giggled and her hand went into my hair. I loved feeling her fingers massage my scalp and pull at the tuffs on it and my hand automatically went to her cheek. I flinched though when I heard her shriek in honest shock and I pulled back to ask her what was wrong. I hadn't expected her face to be covered in that melted ice cream that had been on my own hand a moment ago.

"Ah, s-sorry!" I exclaimed in surprise and my hand went to Helga's cheek to wipe the ice cream off. Her hand went to my wrist though and I could see in her eyes that she had other plans. "You're planning to remove the ice cream off my face with an ice cream-coated hand?" She asked in mockery and when I turned my head to look at my hand, I realized she was right. "Oh. Uh... then what's the plan?" I asked lamely and looked at her cheek. "Figure out a way to get the ice cream off my face without using your hands." She answered me very simply as if she was giving instructions to a child. I kept looking at Helga's cheek as I wondered if she was indeed telling me to do what I thought she was. I gulped, told myself to just go for it and then let my tongue lick her cheek. She moaned instantly and I took that as green light and continued to lick the ice cream off her cheek until she was clean.

I felt disappointed once this little game was done, but then an imaginary light bulb appeared over my head. Did I dare, I wondered before my hand went towards the ice cream, scooped up a part of it and then smeared it on the bare part of Helga's chest. Luckily, she was showing off a decent amount due to her loose, white top that barely hid her pink bra beneath it. After shivering at the coldness, Helga quirked an eyebrow at what I had done and I just shrugged. "Oops." I declared sarcastically and let my mouth kiss on the ice cream before I risked losing my nerve. "You didn't need the ice cream as an excuse, you know." Helga pointed out in a slightly husky voice, which I hoped was husky due to my ministrations. "I-I know…" I muttered against her chest and I must have hit a sensitive spot because she gasped right then. I looked down and saw that I had just kissed her in-between her breasts, right in the middle. I let the tip of my tongue lick slowly at the spot again and her hands went to my head to keep it there. I smiled goofily on the inside as I circled my tongue around the spot and enjoyed those ticklish moans she made while I did so.

"Touch me." Helga begged after giving a throaty moan. I hesitated, only because her words had been somewhat unspecific, but then her hand grabbed mine and let it to her breast. I felt a part of myself wake up at this small action and I couldn't blame it. It was after all the first time I was doing anything like this and her breast felt so soft in my hand. I squeezed it gently, and I knew that I probably looked like a dog that had been introduced to a new, potentially best, toy ever. Remembering the one thing I knew about pleasing this part on a girl, my hand tried searching for it. I hadn't expected it to poke at my hand and my finger squeezed it as soon as I found it. Helga gave a very feminine gasp at that. Her hand went to mine and she helped me move around. Somehow, I was thankful. It meant that I was at least doing something right and yet I didn't have to be insecure about what I was doing because technically she was doing it.

Watching Helga please herself using my hand made my breath go deeper and heavier and my mind probably got a little clouded. My mouth went straight to her other nipple and she gave the most satisfying moan I had ever heard. I pulled at the unexpectedly hard nub and I even let my tongue circle it. I could feel Helga shake beneath my stomach and my free hand went to the exposed side of her body. I let it sneak beneath her top from the side and feeling the frilly fabric from her bra made my blood go south. Helga let go of my hand, giving me a silent prayer to go on as I liked and I used the hand to pull her loose top to the middle of her chest so that only a very small part of her torso was covered in fabric. Except for the cups on her bra of course. My hands massaged her breasts in a slow and steady rhythm and I eyed her every expression and listened intensely to every moan she gave. "More." She encouraged and my eyed widened a bit. More? My eyes looked at her breasts and I had a clear idea what more in this situation meant, but just in case I had misunderstood her then I only allowed my hands to sneak under her bra rather than removing it altogether.

Helga gasped loudly and one of her legs went around my waist to pull me against her sex. Despite being dense by nature then even I knew I must have done something right. My thumbs went to her nipples to rub them and she swayed her pelvis against mine. I groaned at the feeling as my nails dug into her flesh. Helga then opened her eyes and seeing such an aroused look on her face made me dive at her. We were gasping and moaning fervently as we kissed and bit on each other's lips.

I felt ready to almost cum at this intense feeling until a sound from the forest caught my ears. At first, I ignored it. I thought it perhaps was just an animal, we were in a forest after all, but then Helga stopped the kiss and looked at me funny. "You hear something?" She asked and when I had nodded, she turned her head to look towards the sound. After a few seconds, I swear I saw murder in her eyes and I pushed myself away before she could do it. "You pricks!" She shouted and stood up from the blanket to run towards what I had thought were regular bushes. All of a sudden, a group of teenagers around our age stood up from their hiding place and screamed as they ran away from the furious Helga.

I barely had an idea what was going on, but I couldn't help but break down laughing. I had never seen Helga so angry before even though I knew she was temperamental. It was just priceless to see her chase who I presumed where her classmates until they were shouting in horror. When she had chased them away, she returned to me with a scowl. "This is why I hate this place!" She declared before sitting down next to me as she crossed both her arms and legs. "No one minds their own business!"

"They are teenagers, Helga. They are like that in Hillwood too." I told her and she huffed in anger. "I'm gonna break their noses for ruining my orgasm!" She declared with her face red in anger while my own went red for another reason. "I was not about to make you c-cum…" I insisted, but hoped that she would correct me. Helga turned to smile at me and then leaned towards me, pressing her breasts around my upper arm, on purpose I believed. "You were doing wonders with my boobs, Arnold and with that dick you got grinding on me… how could I not?" She asked me before kissing my nose mockingly innocently before standing up. Her words were beyond indecent and yet I found myself oddly attracted to her way of speaking... or maybe I was just too high on love and lust to care.

* * *

To my happiness then that trip to the forest didn't turn out to be my last chance with Helga. About a week later she texted me and told me to meet her at the place we usually met before going anywhere together. I was feeling extra excited that afternoon since I hadn't seen her since the forest incident, but she insisted that this was a place not even her peers knew about. She had grabbed my hand eagerly like a child and we ran through the forest. I was gasping for air once we reached our destination and despite feeling both self-conscious and out of breath, my eyes widened at the sight. A huge waterfall was in front of me decorated with green trees and water plants. A small stream wasn't too far away from us and I finally understood why Helga had told me to wear swimwear.

"Helga, this place is - - " I started in delight, but then my heart jumped into my throat at the sight of Helga pulling her shirt down her arms. She was wearing a beautiful smile on her face as she eyed me. "Take a picture, Football Head, it'll last longer." She said mockingly and I caught myself wishing that I could do exactly that. "Don't just stare; dive in!" She continued and I'm sure that there was a double meaning behind her words. She giggled as I started to pull my shirt off eagerly. I could see that she was pulling her skirt off as well and she finally revealed her bikini. Strings, I had thought, of course it was one with strings. She was obviously trying to kill me slowly.

Helga swiftly tightened the pink bow on her head that held her ponytail in place and gave me another cocky grin when she noticed how much I was staring. "Come on, boy!" She called as if she was talking to a dog and I clumsily stepped out of my pants. "Woof!" I declared in a laugh and chased her. She was laughing happily before stepping to the side near the stream and tricking me into falling into the water. "No fair!" I declared and shook the water out of my hair. "When have I ever been fair?" she asked in incredulity and leaned forward, exposing her breasts to me. Despite feeling tempted to just keep staring, I instead grabbed her by her hand and yanked her into the water. She made the most adorable squeal I had ever heard before she splashed water on me thanks to the cannon ball she made.

I quickly shook the water out of my shoulder long hair and waited for Helga to reappear on the surface. "Helga?" I asked, feeling a little nervous. I wasn't sure if I was scared that she had hit her head or something or if a part of me already knew her enough to know that she would prank me. Needless to say, I gasped loudly when I felt her slender arms wrap around my neck and shoulders. I looked at her over my shoulder and she was breathing a little heavily, but she was smiling proudly. "Got ya'." She whispered. "Yup, you got me… Now what will you do with me?" I asked jokingly, but as soon as I saw the look she gave me, I felt my chest churning with either excitement and slight fear. Helga simply leaned closer to me, purposely squeezing her breasts against my back I'm sure, and let the tip of her nose tickle my cheek. It was innocent enough, except for the fact that one of her hands started to caress my chest and run down near my stomach. I tried to keep my breath steady, she had done this to me before after all, but it had only been that once, and I was still a modest and shy guy. When her fingers started to play with the straps on my swim trunks, I sharply sucked in air. It was incredible; one slight touch from her and I could already feel my member rising. It was ridiculous.

"Helga!" I gasped loudly once her soft hand went into my trunks and took ahold of me. I knew that I wouldn't last long; seeing Helga in her bikini had already been the start of the whole thing. I desperately tried to stay above the surface, but it proved to be difficult with Helga pumping me at the same time. I did my best to grab ahold of the shore near us, but Helga wouldn't give me a second to breathe nor think. Her other hand took ahold of my hair to move my head to the side so her mouth could devour my neck and her leg draped around mine. I was breathing heavily by the time I caught ahold of the shore and my fingers seemed as if they were trying to dig out the strands of grass I took ahold of.

I was sure I was about to explode when Helga suddenly seized all movement and let go of me. I was ready to throw a hissy fit, because I had just been so _damn close_, but then she turned me around and kissed me fervently. I gave into the kiss, hoping to get some friction from the way her hips swayed against mine under the water. Then her luscious lips let go of mine and she gave me a mischievous smirk. "I probably won't last long, but then again, you probably won't either." She said and I gave her a slightly confused look before I felt her hands grab my hips and then she yanked herself underwater. I swear I saw white when I felt her pull my trunks down enough for her mouth to cover my length and I shivered violently. She was right; I didn't last long. At any other time, I would have questioned whether she was even close to losing her breath or if I came far faster than she had expected. My arms, which I at some point had planted solidly on the ground behind me, were shivering once I saw Helga's head reappear over the water again. I didn't notice at the time, but she had managed to pull my trunks up around my waist again. Shiny droplets fell from that beautiful face of hers and she was still giving me that smirk that drove me crazy. She stretched her fingers and ran it over her face and top of her head to get some of her wet hair away from her eyes. "Satisfied?" she asked with a bit of humor in her voice.

_Hell no._ I thought and once I had caught my breath, or at least wasn't dying from lack of oxygen, my hands grabbed Helga's cheeks and I kissed her with fervor. She seemed slightly surprised at my kiss, but she accepted it with same intensity as I was offering her. I felt her hands grab ahold of the ground next to my shoulders and she pressed up against me before I felt her legs around my waist. It was enough for me to feel myself spring to life once more. Long live the stamina of a young man. Helga's nimble fingers started to fist my hair in her palms and I felt the passionate kiss slowly turning smooth and calm. I liked this afterglow of pleasure, but I wasn't ready to stop it here. Collecting all the bravery I could muster, I lifted her legs around my waist and made her tighten her hold around me. She looked at me with an expectant grin. "Well, now _you_'ve got me… What will you do with me?" she asked with a bit of a heavy breath on her lips.

I really don't know what I'd had in mind at the time, but all I did was starting to kiss Helga again. At least at first. I'm not sure if I had been stalling back then or if my very uncreative mind needed some time to think before I acted. I started to kiss her cheek slowly and once I nibbled on the skin of her jaw, I heard a mix of a chuckle and a moan escape from her lips. My lips traveled down further and once I reached her collarbone, I felt a slight ache in my neck. Without thinking about what I was doing, but just focusing on lifting Helga up higher, I grabbed her buttocks and hoisted her higher up around me so that her legs were now right under my arms.

Helga gasped in surprise, but that shrieking sound quickly turned into a very low and husky moan once my mouth found her breast. I placed one of my hands on her lower back to provide some leverage for her as I quickly found her hardened nipple through the thin fabric of her bikini. I latched onto it and she shivered so wonderfully in my embrace that I sucked harder than I had first planned. Well, planned and planned, I don't exactly think that the wheels in my head were working overtime at that point. I just kept kissing, sucking, licking and groaning whenever her fingers would grab a fistful of my hair and pull in desperation.

"Put me down." Helga ordered hoarsely. I was surprised at that. I may have been experienced, but I was quite sure that I hadn't hurt her, but I did as she told. As I did, she kissed my forehead, the tip of my nose and finally my lips when she was at that level. She then pulled back and smiled a little tiredly at me. "Follow me." She ordered and then turned around in the water. It took me a couple of seconds as I watched her start to swim in what I thought was a random direction before I followed her. It was beyond uncomfortable swimming with my body still stiff from what we had been doing, but I was following her curiously anyhow. When we reached the waterfall, she gave me a mischievous look and I gulped in slight confusion. "Dive."

"Huh?" I had muttered breathlessly just before Helga dove into the water. In confusion, I simply did the same thing. I did my best to see where I was swimming, trying to follow the pink and blonde colors in the blue water. When I finally saw her swimming up to the surface again, I realized that we had just passed the waterfall and were now somewhere else. When I resurfaced and had removed the water from my eyes, I heard the loud waterfall behind me rather than in front of me. In front of me, was what looked like a big cave. "Whoa…" I stuttered in shock and then Helga came into my sight. "Beautiful, right?" she asked with her breath still heavy. I couldn't help but smile very adoringly at her as I nodded.

Helga seemed to catch onto my hidden words because she smiled so shyly and yet so confidently. I swam to her and kissed her again, struggling to stay on the surface. "Football Head." She said in-between the kisses. "There's a reason I brought us _in here_." She said and started to swim backwards. My eyes followed her as she grabbed ahold of the stone surface and pulled herself up. "There's actual ground in this cave." She explained and splashed gently at me with her foot. I finally realized what she'd had in mind when she got me in here and I smiled as I swam towards her. Before I could grab ahold of the surface to hoist myself up and sit next to Helga, her legs stretched and went around me only to pull me to her in a tight hold. The glint in her eyes was familiar by now, but it still did wonders to my heart. She could make it skip a beat, stop beating all together or make it go faster all she wanted. She truly had me by my heart… and my body, as little as I would like to admit it.

I placed my hands on Helga's naked thighs and kissed the inner part of one of them softly. She moaned in a very low voice and while I adored her small sounds then I really wanted to hear her groan and gasp the same way she had heard me do at least twice. Feeling bravery flood through my body, or rather my new erection taking fully control of my brain, I sneaked my arms under her thighs and hoisted them up on my shoulders. She gasped in surprise, but moaned when I kissed her inner thigh again. I tried to soothe into what I was planning, but I wasn't sure if I was doing that for my sake or hers. I just know that I appreciated how she didn't push me, tell me to go faster or even grab my hair. She let me do as I wished and that was really what I needed right then if I was going to be able to pull through with my plans.

When I exhaled slowly, I felt Helga jolt in my arms. When I looked up at her, I noticed that she was blushing furiously as she seemed to have an internal battle of whether to look at me or at everything else but me. I chuckled inwardly; it was good to know that I had the same effect on her as she had on me. Even if she was a lot more confident in this area than I was. Her porcelain smooth skin was starting to get goose bumps all over it and I couldn't blame her. The water was really warm so getting out of it was probably a shock to her body. I caught myself hoping that I was part of the reason why she had goose bumps though.

Tentatively, I moved one of my hands away from under Helga's thigh and I let it rest on her hipbone for a moment. I never looked, I didn't dare. I thought if I realized it was real, I'd chicken out, so I kept kissing her inner thigh, planting butterfly kisses all over it, but also sucking on the skin until it turned red as my hand slowly went towards my decided area. I heard her gasp and my hand froze for a moment, but I didn't remove it. I simply let her adjust to it before I was too tempted and moved it. I slowly caressed, momentarily wondering if I was even at the right area. When I added more pressure to my hand though, she gasped again and threw my wonderings out of the window.

I suddenly caught myself hoping that Helga would guide me like she had done the first time I had touched her breast. This was so much harder, especially since I didn't even have the guts. I was in the middle of trying to figure out a way to voice my insecurities without embarrassing myself too much, when I suddenly heard her speaking. "A-Arnold… d-do you… oh… w-want some help?" she asked huskily and I moved my face away from her thigh with an awkward smile. "Was I that bad?" I asked a little jokingly, but when she shook her head, that bit of seriousness that had been in my question faded away. "N-No… in my opinion you don't need guiding, but you seemed… nervous so… or would you rather just follow your gut?" she asked and moaned when I moved my hand away from her sex. "My gut isn't worth much right now so…" I admitted and scratched my cheek in embarrassment. "A-A little guiding would be appreciated."

Helga gave a smile before putting her palms firmly against the surface. "Move back a little bit." She told me. I knew she was about to jump into the water to join me, but rather than moving away, I put my arms around her hips and helped her down. "Always the gentleman." She teased with a throaty chuckle. I chuckled as well, but mine was a lot more strained than hers had been. She continued to smile at me before her lips touched mine. I sighed into the kiss, letting my heart fall back in place inside my ribcage. It had been up in my throat ever since she had hoisted herself up on the rocks and I was relieved to feel my heart back where it belonged.

"First of all…" Helga whispered against my lips and then moved away. "Don't be scared. It won't bite." She teased and she succeeded in making me laugh and thereby relax. "Thank you." I whispered and she smiled at me, but didn't admit her attempt at calming me. "Secondly… you don't have to go there yet." She said and I looked at her in slight confusion. "Did I go too fast?" I asked. "For yourself yes." She explained and gave me a smile, which only confused me more. "Arnold, you obviously want to, but it also scares you… You were a lot calmer when you… No, scratch that, you were a lot more _eager_ when you were at my breasts." She said with a smirk, which I blushed at slightly. "Stay there for as long as you want." She added and kissed my lips sensually, pulling on my lower lip with her teeth before kissing my chin.

"When you lifted me up like that, it _really_ turned me on." Helga whispered against my Adam's apple and I chuckled nervously. _Was that a hint?_ I wondered briefly before wrapping my arms around her back. My eyes traveled down to the small bow she had made with the strings from her bikini and as if she knew that, she chuckled lowly. "May I open it?" I asked gently, knowing full well that she had already figured out my thoughts. "Hey, I put on a string one on purpose, Football Head." She mocked and I snickered while my fingers went up to the bow. "What is it with you and bows?" I asked teasingly as I opened it. I had a feeling I was mostly trying to get a conversation going because I suddenly got nervous again, but not nearly as much as before. I felt her shrug as I got the strings apart. "I'm not sure… I guess it's that one feminine thing I have."

Once the upper bow of Helga's bikini was loosened, I placed it on the rocks behind her. "I wouldn't say that…" I said with a smirk before hoisting her up with her legs beneath my arms once again. She shrieked in surprise, but chuckled as she looked down at me and I looked lovingly up at her. "I can think of other things about you that are _quite_ feminine." I said and even without looking at her chest, she caught onto what I was referring to. "Well, someone's gotten courageous all of a sudden." She said as she rolled her eyes teasingly. "Complaining?" I asked, but didn't wait for an answer before I closed my eyes and kissed the place between her breasts I knew she liked. She made a very low moan as I let my tongue travel from below her chest and up to her chin and kissed it the same way she had kissed mine. "Well?"

"N-No…" Helga finally answered and lifted her head when I started to kiss her collarbone. I had to stretch my head to do it, but I managed to plant soft kisses on a wide area of her upper chest before I finally let my mouth glide ticklish down to one of her breasts. She gasped loudly when I touched her nipple with it and I felt her hands grab my head for leverage. I held my hand between her shoulder blades to help her and when she started to buck against me, I felt my senses go wild. While one of my hands stayed between her shoulder blades, the other went lower to hold her beneath her bottom. Without realizing it, my hand had started to help her buck against me and I suddenly wished that she was wrapped lower around my body.

For a good couple of minutes, my mouth kept exploring Helga's breasts as she kept swaying against me. It was bittersweet torture and I had reached my limit. Even today, I'm not sure whether she had done it on purpose or not, but I was more than ready to take this a step further. I slowly let go of her legs, successfully causing her to slide down my body. Her breath was raging and so was mine when we kissed again. I felt only a tinge of nervousness when my hand touched her stomach. Her legs' hold around me loosened so that I would have room and I wasted no time before my hand traveled down between her thighs and she gave a husky gasp. I looked at her and saw that she had her eyes closed and was biting her lower lip in pleasure and that made me brave enough to dive into her bikini bottom. She gasped loudly and showed no signs of pain or displeasure whatsoever so I kept traveling down. I still wasn't sure what I was doing at all, but she was writhing in my embrace so I couldn't have been as horrible as I feared.

"Doesn't your wrist hurt?" Helga asked all of a sudden and opened her eyes. I hadn't noticed, but once she mentioned it, I felt a dull sting in my wrist. That was inevitable of course since my wrist was twisted somewhat abnormally. "A-A bit…" I admitted, but showed no indication that I wanted to stop and I didn't, but then she put her hand on my upper arm. She gave me a brief kiss, grabbed my hand and then turned around in the water so that her back was against my chest. "Better?" she asked before placing my hand back at her sex. I smiled against her neck before kissing it, causing her to shiver. "Yeah…" I whispered appreciatively and started moving my hand again.

Helga's hands went to grab the ground in front of us and she held us both up with ease. Her moans were continuously increasing and when I grabbed her breast with my free hand, she moaned louder. "Yes…" she whispered encouragingly before I felt her legs wrap around me. She had her back turned to me so I was a little surprised that she was capable of grabbing ahold of the hollow of my knees like that. She started to grind against me desperately and my arm became tenser as my own motoric grew just as desperate. If there was one thing, I wanted more than anything else at that moment was to hear the sound she would make these second she was done. Imagining and fantasizing about it, I barely noticed how quickly I was rubbing against her all of a sudden, but the feeling of her legs shaking violently around me got me back to reality. "S-Sorry!" I said and slowed down. "Was I too - - "

"Don't stop!" Helga ordered desperately and I felt my hand pick up its speed all on its own. I barely had time to think before I felt her shudder again. Her moaning turned to harsh groans and a small voice in the back of my head was actually scared if she was choking. I leaned over her shoulder to ask her if she was ok, but as soon as she felt her cheek next to mine, she turned her head and kissed me. If my mind hadn't been so fogged with lust, I probably would have questioned if it really was a good idea to take that source of air away from her, but she was rolling her tongue around mine hungrily and I couldn't resist.

My curiosity took over. I wanted to explore more of Helga, feel more of her and for a moment, I cursed the fact that we were in the water. It made it harder to feel her somehow, but I tried to stretch my arm further. She made two short gasps right after each other when I found something new. With a gulp, I pushed a finger in, subconsciously letting my thumb rubbing against where my other fingers had been a second ago and then she let go of my mouth. For a moment, I expected a slap or a cry of pain, but then she bucked even harder against my hand and then gasped so loudly that not even the waterfall could drown out her voice.

My hand seized all motion when Helga froze in my embrace before she tumbled into me. She was practically on her way down into the water before I removed my hand from her and put it around her waist instead. "Helga, are you okay?" I asked and she turned to look at me with a gaze that was so foggy that I couldn't help but feel my pride swell. "I'm more than ok…" She muttered hoarsely before grabbing my arm a little shakily. "You should probably help me up on the ground though; I think I'll drown if I stay in the water." She muttered. With a smile, I turned her around in my embrace and helped her jump onto the rocks. She sat down just before the rest of her plopped down on her back. I swam to the side so that I could put my arms onto the ground next to her and gaze at her. "You sure you're ok?" I asked again and put my cheek on my arm. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at me. "I'm mindblown is what I am… You sure you haven't done that before?" she asked and I nodded hesitantly. "I hope I would remember if I had."

Helga chuckled lightly at my words before turning her head again so she could look up. My eyes traveled to her heaving chest and I blushed slightly before grabbing the top of her bikini and throwing it gently at her. She grabbed it from her stomach and looked at it. "What? Embarrassed now that you're not touching them?" she asked mockingly and waved it in front of me. I tried to flap it away, but then she threw it over my head. "C-Come on!" I begged in embarrassment before hurling it back at her. She was laughing warmly before sitting up on the rocks and then turning her back to me. "Mind helping me?"

I gulped in surprise, but then put my palms to the rocks and hoisted myself up. I took ahold of the strings and started with tying the one around her neck. She was lifting her hair while I did it, and I noticed now that her bow was lying on the rocks. When had it even fallen off? I had of course already noticed the length of her hair, when she lifted it like that, I noticed that even then it still went down all the way to my hands. _It really is long…_ I observed and started tying the next ribbon. As soon as I was done and had removed my hands, she let her wet hair fall all the way to her lower back. She turned around and the smile she showed astounded me and I really hadn't thought she could astound me even more. She sat on her knees in front of me, put her hand behind my neck and pulled me towards her. "Thank you…" she whispered and I could feel the double meaning dripping like the water from her mouth before she kissed me and let me taste it.

* * *

**Author's 2nd note: This chapter was technically already finished before I uploaded the first chapter, but I want to wait a day before uploading it :P I'll get right on writing the next chapter, but I don't know if I can upload it tomorrow xD**


	3. Take advantage of it

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

**They all belong to their rightful owner: Craig Bartlett.**

**Title: "In the summertime"**

**In the last chapter: The more time Arnold spends with Helga, the more he falls for her, but he still doesn't have the courage to tell her that. To his happiness though, it seems like she likes him too though she hasn't voiced her feelings either. Their relationship has grown sexual, but no the last question still remains: does Helga have feelings for Arnold too or is it all just fun and games?**

**Author's 1st note: Final chapter! Prepare for a surprise at the end xD Enjoy!**

**[Please notify me if you notice any grammar mistakes. This isn't my first language, so there's bound to be mistakes.]**

* * *

Chapter 3: "Take advantage of it"

The end of summer vacation came crashing down on me like a piano in a slapstick cartoon. Before I noticed, I only had two more days left on the island and then I would return to my normal life. Back to Hillwood, back to school, away from Helga… and it saddened me more than I thought it would. I had grown so fond of her that the thought of leaving her actually hurt. I had been bad at hiding my pain because both my parents and grandparents had noticed my sour mood. When they started questioning me, everything just came crashing down. I told them about Helga, though I left out the more intimate details of course, and I told them how much I was going to miss her. Then they had raised an interesting question… had I even told her how I felt? I realized that I hadn't, except for that first small – though sincere – confession at the very beginning of our friendship and that was a long time ago. It hadn't even been an actual confession, I had just told her that I was interested. I had come a long way since _interested_. I was in love, I realized and then it just hurt even more.

On my way to my possibly last hanging out with Helga, dates as I hoped I could be cocky enough to call them, I was wondering if I had the guts to tell her how I felt. Most people would probably consider it redundant to tell a girl how you feel about her if you're in a physical relationship, but that's not how it is today, sadly enough. People are so much more likely to be physical with each other without it having some big meaning. That's not what this was to me: to me this meant something. I was in love with Helga, but even if she felt the same way, then what? I still lived in Hillwood and she didn't. Could a long-distance relationship even work? I had only heard bad things about it. Those with a happy ending usually ended with one of them moving to the place where the other lived. We were only fifteen and had known each other for barely three months. That wasn't an option just yet.

Before I could come up with a conclusion, I was in front of Helga's door. I looked at the house curiously. It looked like every other house in this area. Big, white and with a red rooftop along with a terrace made of white wooden boards. Somehow, it resembled the house in Lilo and Stitch I noticed and knocked on the door. It was weird actually. We had been hanging out in so many places, but we had never actually hung out at her place. She told me she didn't want to expose her family to me, but today her parents were supposed to be at couples counseling so we had a few hours together. I was sure she was exaggerating, but she had told me so many personal things about them that I had just accepted it. Honestly, I felt honored that she was so honest with me. Her mother was a closet alcoholic it seemed and her father was verbally abusive. She had mentioned an older sister, but she lived somewhere else. When I had asked her where, she had just played it off like if it was some sweet secret she didn't want to let me in on just yet. I had tried to probe into it, but she had… distracted me and then it was forgotten again.

When Helga opened the door, she smiled at me. When I recognized the pink summer dress she was wearing, I smirked too. "Seems like we both felt nostalgic, huh?" I observed as I looked down on my own red t-shirt and brown shorts. "Well, it seems fitting, right? Since I can't see you off when you go back to Hillwood." She mentioned and gestured for me to walk inside. That was another thing Helga had refused to tell me; the reason why she couldn't see me off. She had told me she wanted to, more than anything actually, but she had something else she had to do. I understood that she couldn't see me off, but I didn't understand why she couldn't tell me the reason. Before I could have even considered questioning her, she had used that horribly sweet way of distracting me and… it was forgotten again.

When I walked inside and heard Helga close the door behind me, I had been about to compliment the living room. It was very neat and tidy, somehow not what I had expected of the place where Helga lived, but then she had grabbed me, shoved me up against the wall and kissed me fiercely. I had been caught by surprise. I lost my footing and crashed onto the floor. Well, part of my body did, but Helga was holding my head up and kept kissing me in this stretched position. When she let go, I gasped for air and let my head fall into its normal position. When I looked up at her, she was smirking mischievously at me. "Just a taste of what's to come." She explained and offered me her hand. I blushed slightly at her words before I smiled and took her hand. I had expected her to just help me stand up, but as soon as I was, she yanked my hand forward so that I came crashing against her lips once more. She was holding me securely in her arms as she backed away, forcing me to follow her like a puppet. Then I felt myself falling on top of her when we reached a couch I hadn't even noticed and she snaked her legs around my waist. She bucked violently against me, causing me to shudder and then she let go of my lips.

I was breathing so hard that I almost feared that I would die right then. I would die happy, but nevertheless die. Helga was giving me a chance to breathe, though only for about five seconds. Her hands went to my chest and she pinched my nipples cruelly and I gasped, but then her hands left me again. I opened my eyes and saw her smile at me. A normal, sweet smile that made my knees buckle so it was a good thing that they were placed securely on the couch. She put her hands on my cheeks and kissed me tenderly, a kiss much in contrast to the former heated ones on this day. "I want you." she whispered against my lips, a ghostly feeling spreading across them. She leaned back and I looked at her with big eyes. "I want to go all the way…" she said with a smile, but I could see the slight uncertainty in her eyes. "Can we?"

It took me a couple of seconds before a very big grin spread across my face. Upon seeing that, Helga smiled broadly too, though a little shyly and then kissed me again. I snuck my arms beneath her back and caressed it sweetly as my tongue explored her mouth. It didn't matter how many times we kissed, I was sure this feeling of butterflies roaming around in the pit of my stomach would never disappear. She still smelled and tasted like vanilla like the first time I had kissed her. It was still so intoxicating and it made my eyes roll back in my head.

When Helga's legs around my waist tightened though and I felt my already growing member push against her, I realized what this meant. I was about to lose my virginity to a girl I was in love with, but she didn't know that and I didn't know what she felt about me either. Could I really go through with it if it turned out to be just something fun and casual for her? Wouldn't I regret that? Helga could feel my enthusiasm falling it seemed because she let go of my lips and looked at me worriedly. "What's wrong?" she asked in a small voice. I looked at her seriously, grabbed her by her hips and hoisted her up. She ended up sitting on my lap, both of her legs still wrapped around my hips and her hands on my shoulders. "I'm in love with you." I said without any preparation whatsoever or any warning. Her eyes widened at the sudden confession and then I heard myself ramble. "I-I mean I like you. _Really_ like you. Like you like you. No, scratch that. I'm in love with you… and I don't want this to be the last time I see you. I don't want this to be the last time I hold you, kiss you, touch you, hear your voice, feel you pressed against me… I don't want this to end, but I know I have to go home and you have to stay, but I just need to know if - - "

Before I could continue, Helga's hand was upon my mouth. A feeling of déjà vu ran through me, but the way she looked at me wasn't like when we had first met. Back then, she had been blushing furiously, even frowning in embarrassment… this time, she was smiling somberly, a somewhat patient expression on her face. "I didn't expect a love confession…" she muttered teasingly and smiled broadly enough to show me her teeth. I wasn't sure what to make of her words or her expression when her hand fell from my mouth and was put on my cheek instead. Her other hand also went to my cheek and she sighed a bit. "I guess… to you feelings need to be expressed through words before you get it, huh?" she said and chuckled for a mere second. She then took a deep breath and told me the sweetest words I would ever hear: "I'm in love with you."

To me, I suddenly understood why love was always referred to as walking on a pink cloud because I felt myself floating. My heart was beating fast, my head was spinning and my mouth went dry. "Really…?" I asked in a small voice, still a little unable to believe her. She opened her eyes and smirked at me. "I wouldn't lie about such a thing." She said before smacking me at the back of my head. I snickered at the slight pain, but she could probably have punched me in the stomach and I wouldn't have cared. I was just so happy that I didn't know where to turn. "Didn't you think I knew you had feelings for me?" she asked a little mockingly and crossed her arms. "You're not as suave and mysterious as you think so."

"You can bully me all you want, Helga…" I said and put my hands on her back. "Nothing you say can make me sad or even happier than I am right now." I continued. For a moment, I was sure I could see a glint in her eyes. The same glint that appeared whenever she was about to prank me or prove me wrong. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared though and I was left wondering if that glint had meant anything. "Well then…" she said and put her hands on my thighs as close to my hips as physically possible without actually touching. "How about I _do_ something that can make you happier?" she suggested and nuzzled her nose against mine. My eyes flickered at all the images that roamed through my mind and I just become a puddle of goo in her embrace when she kissed me again.

I put one of my hands on the back of Helga's head and pulled her closer against me. She responded by placing her arms lazily upon my shoulders and then sliding them towards herself until her hands were upon my cheeks once more. My tongue started searching for hers desperately. When I found it, I somehow felt the same relief as if I had just come home from a long and tough day at school. The vanilla scent from her lips smelled like safety and home. The problem was that she wasn't home. She was going to be far away from now on and a bit of sting came to my heart when I remembered that. I felt her hands go to my pants, brushing over one of my pockets in the process and then I remembered something. "Is that your phone?" she asked absentmindedly and poked at the hard object in my pocket. "No." I said with a bit of a grin and she quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, Arnold…" she said in a bit of wonder and I laughed. "It's not _that_ either." I explained and shoved myself back a little bit.

Helga stayed put on my knees while I put my hand in my pocket. "It's a little cheesy, but… I saw it and I just wanted to… give it to you." I muttered as I tried catching ahold of it. "Are you sureit's not _that_?" she asked teasingly and I just rolled my eyes before I pulled the object out of my pocket. "Positive." I answered and her eyes widened. "Arnold…" she said in wonder and touched the golden heart-shaped locket I was currently holding by the chain. "I know it's… silly, but I just… I don't know." I muttered with blushing cheeks. I had never given a girl a gift before and I had never imagined myself actually walking into a jewelry store. The clerk, the _female_ clerk, had teased me so much and all the women around me had done the same thing until I had finally jogged out of the store, necklace in hand, with such red cheeks that a few people around me thought I would faint due to the heat.

"I love it." Helga said and finally took it from my hand. She connected her eyebrows curiously and opened the locket. "There's no picture." She observed simply and looked at me. I shrugged. "Well… I didn't know what you'd want so…" I apologized and she rolled her eyes. "I want a picture of _you_, stupid!" she said and pushed me at my shoulder. I admit that a part of me had hoping for that, but also feared it. The thought that a girl was carrying my picture in a heart-shaped locket was extremely embarrassing… but also rather satisfying. "Come on!" she said, jumped off my legs and grabbed my hand. Before I could react, she pulled my off the couch and started running deeper into the house with me. We went all the way through the hallway and then went into what I presumed was her room.

I looked around when Helga let go of my hand. She moved to somewhere else in the room while I started observing my new surroundings. Somehow, her room was what I had expected and yet not at all. It seemed like she couldn't decide whether to make it punkish or feminine. The colors in the room were mostly black, white and of course pink. I noticed very few specific objects in the room; the painting of a bleeding heart on one wall, a bouquet of pink roses in a black vase on one of the windowsills and then when I noticed the bed… the rest of the room was forgotten. It was big, double king sized, and I momentarily wondered why she had such a big bed until I remembered that her family had quite a lot of money. The duvet and the pillows were white with artsy roses and stems.

Before I knew what was happening, Helga had suddenly grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and lifted it above my head. I turned around to look at her in surprise, only to see a camera in front of her eyes and snapping a picture of me. "You want a picture of me like this?!" I asked in embarrassment and backed away. "I want a picture of you like this." she confirmed and walked towards me. She kept approaching me until I felt something soft at the hollow of my knees and I fell backwards onto the bed. She straddled my legs before I could back away and took another picture of me. "You know, Arnold… you look good on my bed." She said and snapped another picture of me. I shook my head and then smiled at her with what was probably adoration in my eyes because she suddenly blushed a little bit and took another picture. "Perfect." She stated before putting the camera on nightstand next to the bed. She then opened the locket, swatted her hair to the side and closed it around her neck. "How does it look?"

I gazed at Helga for what was probably an indecent amount of time because she suddenly giggled. "I guess words are unnecessary if it makes you ogle me like that." she said before leaning down and kissing me again. I sighed into the kiss and put my hands at the back of her head. Seeing her with the necklace I had bought for her on, it had somehow made this all the more real. We really had feelings for each other and we really were about to have sex… make love… _No, don't describe it like that._ I told myself when I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. This was all so very real and I didn't feel nearly as nervous as I had done all the other times we had been intimate. I was confident because she had told me how she felt about me. It was a rather ticklish feeling to know that I was kissing a girl who was in love with me… and who I was in love with. I didn't want to think about going home in a couple of days, I didn't want to worry about what we were going to do in the future, I just wanted to have this moment to hold onto.

I felt my hands traveling beneath Helga's dress and onto her back. She arched it, making her spine feel so much more apparent against my fingers. My hand kept traveling up until it was around her neck and before I could do it, she grabbed the dress and pulled it over her head. She threw it away while I gazed at her underwear. She was wearing a very small dress, a negligée. It was black with a pink bow in the middle of her chest. It was simple, cute… and I wanted it off. I used the hand on her back to push her down to me so I could bury my face in her breasts. She giggled when I stuck my tongue out and tickled her with it. I could feel her bare legs shuttering next to mine and it caused goose bumps to appear on my skin.

I then grabbed Helga's wrists, catching her by surprise, and flipped us around so that I was hovering above her. She gave me a look of slight surprise, especially when my thighs forced her legs upwards so that they rested around my waist, but she also bit at her lower lip in anticipation. I would never have thought I'd have the confidence to actually take the lead, but she gave me that confidence. I leaned down to kiss her, subconsciously grinding against her and she gave a high-pitched moan before bucking against me encouragingly. She didn't need to give me the hint twice before I started a very rough grinding against her and we both moaned continuously.

"Arnold, you're driving me insane!" Helga suddenly told me and I couldn't help but put on a proud and boyish grin on my face. It was a… rather amazing feeling to be told that I had this big an impact on her. "You've been driving me insane ever since I met you." I told her and put my hands on her thighs, pulling her closer to me. "It's my turn." I added. She gulped, but then sighed almost dreamily. "Why do the things I do always end up biting me in the ass?" she asked sarcastically. Without even hesitating, I then pulled her roughly up to my mouth and bit at one of her buttocks as I laid back down on the mattress.

"Arnold!" Helga squealed once she landed, straddling my face. "You can't be - - oh, God!" she gasped once my tongue licked at the spot I had just bitten, as if trying to soothe it. _Did I really just do that?!_ The back of my mind asked me, but I swatted the thought away; I knew it would end up having me question why my gentle side had suddenly been replaced with… whatever _this_ was. I didn't even know I had a bad side or had the guts to do something like this.

I could feel that Helga was doing her best to stay still in order not to choke or strangle me, but she was also moaning louder than I had ever heard her before. I subconsciously noticed that she wasn't wearing any panties beneath the nightgown and in the back of my mind, I was thankful for that in more ways than one. This little stunt of mine would have been ruined completely if I'd had to get her off of me in order to get her panties off and then my bravery might have left me in the process.

I let my tongue slither out of my mouth, licking at nowhere in particular, I believed. The taste was a bit sour, bitter maybe, but not nearly as bad as the boys had made it sound. When my tongue continue to experimentally licking, I caught a whiff of something sweet and I gave an internal laugh when I noticed the faint hint of vanilla. For a moment, I thought I was insane, but then another thought crossed my mind; she had probably been showering before I came over and there existed vanilla scented _anything_ today. It made me a little happy to know that, just like me, she had been expecting this to happen as well. I had been showering for a good half hour myself before I went to her house.

Helga's hands suddenly came crashing down on my thighs as she leaned backwards, still moaning like crazy. I felt her nails dig into the fabric of my shorts and I automatically bend my knees as if to provide some leverage for her back. She chuckled for a moment at my, what I presumed she would have described as silly, but gallant action, but the giggle into yet another groan and her hands grabbed my knees as she leaned even further backwards, with now her torso between my legs. I snaked my arms around her thighs and pulled her closet to me in order for her not to fall too far away from me.

Helga's arching back caused friction against my erection and I groaned a little at the feeling. She seemed to notice because suddenly the arching of her back became more fluid like water, but much rougher also. I put one of my hands on her stomach and grabbed ahold of the fabric in a weak attempt at holding back my own groaning. She gasped a little when my dull nails dug into the soft flesh on her stomach, but all she did was to swat my hand away and then hoisted herself up in a sitting position. I opened my eyes and watched her as she pulled the dress over her head, revealing her completely naked form to me. I had seen it before, well mostly, but it still made me blush.

Helga then did something I hadn't expected. She used her hands on my knees to push my legs back down and then, with her eyes still locked on mine, her hands started to unzip my pants. I gawked at her in slight wonder: I figured it would be a little difficult to unzip anything from behind yourself and without being able to see what you're doing, but within seconds she was already pulling my shorts down along with my boxers. I gasped against her sex when her hand came in contact with my length and she started pumping slowly. Her eyes were foggy, but she didn't close them and somehow, I couldn't tear my gaze off her either.

It wasn't until I hit a sensitive spot on Helga and her hold around me tightened a little too much that we tore our gaze off each other. "S-Sorry." She said and put her hands back on my thighs. It was a relief really; I couldn't focus at what I myself was doing while she was doing that to me. I slowly noticed her reactions according to what I did to her. If I exhaled through my nose, she would shiver. If my tongue traveled upwards, she would gasp. If my tongue would go inside, she would moan loudly and continuously until I did something else. Her sounds were driving me insane and I couldn't wait anymore. "H-Helga." I sighed and she nodded to me unspoken question. With very little trouble, she put her palms next to my head and then jumped backwards so that she was straddling my lap instead. I had expected her to want to lie down on her back, but instead she simply placed herself on her knees next to me, pulled my shorts and boxers all the way off only to straddle me once again.

"Ready?" Helga asked and caressed my cheek. I nodded tentatively and watched as she grabbed ahold of me and positioned me at her entrance. For a mere moment, I saw a tint of nervousness on her face, but I never got to ask her if she was sure about this before the most heated feeling overpowered me and I groaned loudly. I shivered. I shivered a lot until she leaned forward and gave me a small kiss on my chest. It did not feel like I had expected at all. She was _so warm_ that it was almost scary. Warm, moist, no, _wet_ and she was tight around me.

When I was finally capable of opening my eyes, Helga was looking the same as I did: cheeks flushed, eyes foggy and her lips slightly parted as she breathed hard. "I-I guess… it _is_ different." She observed absentmindedly and I heard myself asking what she meant. She chuckled for a mere second, her body still shaking a little bit. "To be honest… you're actually my first." She told me and I gawked at her. "What…?" I inquired in shock. She shrugged innocently, but I felt a bit of anger boil in me. "Why didn't you tell me? Doing it like this then… didn't it hurt?" I asked, feeling fear run through me that this had hurt her. "A-Arnold, let me say this as innocently as I can…" she said and put her hands on my chest. "You're the first… uh… Oh, for crying out loud, forget modesty. I have a _toy_, ok?"

"A…" I muttered and then blushed furiously. "Oh…" I muttered, barely understanding what Helga had just told me. "Oh." I repeated and then gasped loudly. "Oh!" I said and put my hand to my mouth. She snickered at the shocked expression on my face. "So this feeling is a little familiar, but… naturally, you're bigger…" she muttered and leaned down to kiss me nose. "And warmer." She added. I blushed a little at her words and couldn't help but start imagining her like that: naked on her bed in this room, moaning loudly as she was pleasing herself with a - - "Ow!" I exclaimed when I felt her flick my forehead, forcing me out of my reverie. "Don't imagine it!" she ordered with an accepting smirk, but also a scolding look on her eyes. "S-Sorry…" I muttered as I smiled like a naughty boy.

Helga rolled her eyes and the glint in her eyes should have warned me that she would have lifted herself off me only to crash down violently. I made a choked sound in shock at the slight pain it had caused, but mostly because of the wave of pleasure that had gone up my spine. I had been about to give her a frown, but then she repeated the action only much gentler this time, causing a small moan to roll of my lips. I opened my eyes and looked at her as she continued… riding me. _Oh, God! D-Don't think of it like that!_ I scolded myself when I felt embarrassment roam through me again. _If I think about it too much, I'll get nervous again._ I thought and just put my hands on her thighs, doing my best to buck up against her as well. In order to do that, I put my feet solidly on the bed and used my bend legs to move inside her.

Helga made a sound that had indicated it should have been a gasp, but it turned into a prolonged moan and she leaned back against my legs. I looked at her, and laughed inside my head, when I saw how _casually_ she was leaning against my legs, having her arms hanging above them and everything. When she saw the confused smirk on my face, she leaned forward again, placed her hands on my chest and then tightened around me. I gasped at the weird feeling, shortly wondering how she had done that, when she did it again. It was as if the walls around my erection grew tighter whenever I would pull out of her and then loosen when I would go inside again. I had no idea how she was doing it, but it caused a very long series of moans as she kept doing that.

I don't know if Helga had felt even a hint of pain in the beginning, though she would later admit to me that it had stung a bit, but if she had then she definitely didn't feel it after a few minutes. She was grinding on me like crazy, looking like someone who had been possessed or was afraid of dying if she didn't continue. Her eagerness was thrilling and contagious to say the least and I felt my hips starting to ache in a familiar feeling. "H-Helga!" I called, causing her to open her eyes. A look from me was all it took for her to understand and then she grabbed my hands. Pulling a gasping me up in a sitting position, she pulled me against her and kept riding furiously on me as she kissed me. The kiss was very sloppy, but neither of us cared once the pleasure was at its peak and we gasped simultaneously. She kept bumping on me for a few more times before she leaned backwards, practically collapsing on the soft mattress behind her. I put my limp arms over her torso and breathed heavily against her stomach. My fingers caught ahold of the necklace on her chest and I started playing with it absentmindedly. The image of her with closed eyes, flushed cheeks and lips parted in an inaudible moan, her body naked, but wearing that golden necklace would be etched into my mind forever.

"That… was… oh, God…" Helga whispered tiredly and laughed at her own inability to describe what we had both just experienced for the first time. "Agreed." I concurred with a chuckle. She smiled at me before I felt her feet connect with the mattress and she pulled me out of her by throwing herself backwards. I almost felt cold at the lack of skin contact from her, but she instantly grabbed my hands and yanked me down next to her. She snuggled against me and I felt her breath tickle my neck while her leg went over my waist, wrapping it around me as if to avoid me disappearing. I wasn't planning on going anywhere and I proved that to her by starting to nuzzle her hair with my hand while turning a little to the side so that I could kiss her forehead. We stayed there for I didn't know how long. When we got our energy back, we did it again… and then again… until we were both so exhausted that all we had the energy for was to lie lazily against each other, our limps sprawled unceremoniously on the bed.

* * *

Going home two days later had been horrible. Helga and I had been talking on the phone for so long that I barely even noticed when Sunset Arms, the place I lived, came into view. I had grabbed my luggage and thrown it into my room without much thought about it and just continued talking with her. We talked for so long that once we said goodnight, my throat had actually become so dry that I had to go and get some water. My parents and grandparents had asked me how I felt and I had admitted that I didn't feel all the good and nor did I really have the urge to go to school the next day either. I did though and I was greeted with most of the boys from my class.

"Hey, Arnold! What's up, dude. How was your summer?" Gerald asked and lifted his hand. We did our signature handshake and for the first time since coming home, I felt a little more at ease. I had actually missed the boys while I had been gone and I couldn't wait to tell them about Helga. "Pretty good." I said as innocently as I could, but the broad smile on my face had them look at me suspiciously. "What does that face mean?" Sid asked and leaned closer. I tried to force my smile away to very little success. "Did you meet a girl?!" Harold asked with his mouth and eyes big and I nodded, trying to stifle a chuckle that sounded too much like a giggle.

"Oh, boy howdy, way to go, Arnold! What's 'er name?" Stinky asked eagerly. "Helga…" I said and they nodded. "Tell us about her!" they told me and I did. I told them about her blonde hair, her blue eyes, her sassy attitude, her pranks, her everything really. "She sounds great, man! So did you get your first kiss?" Gerald asked and wiggled his eyebrows. I chuckled a little at the irony of the question. "I… got more than that." I said and had to bite at the inner flesh of my mouth to contain my smile just a little bit. My friends looked at each other skeptically. "Yeah, right!" Harold suddenly exclaimed and laughed loudly, which the other boys started doing as well. "What?" I asked with a frown. "It's just…" Gerald said and put an apologizing hand on my shoulder. "_You_? With a girl, you have known for a few months and someone you might not see again. I don't know; it just doesn't sound like you, man."

"Maybe not, but it's the truth." I insisted with a frown and the boys snickered again. "Oh, please!" Sid insisted and doubled over laughing. I was started to get really irritated with them. "I'm telling you. Helga is real! I didn't make her up!" I said, but they continued laughing. "She _is_ real." I insisted once more before sighing. "Oh, she's real all right." A female voice said behind me and we all turned to look at the owner of the voice. "Real annoying, really confusing and never where you expect her to be."

My eyes widened when I saw who was in front of me, leaning casually up against the fence as if that was where she was supposed to be. "Helga?!" I exclaimed loudly. "Helga?!" the boys repeated in shock and gawked at her. "She's real?" Harold questioned in a low voice, probably voicing the thought of every boy around me, but I didn't hear them. Helga started approaching us, holding her hands innocently behind her back, bouncing a little with every step she took. "Hi there, Football Head." She said before leaning forward so that she was at my eye level and causing the golden heart-shaped locket to appear from beneath her blouse. In the back of my mind, I noticed and was so happy to see her wearing it.

"What… What are you doing here?" I asked Helga excitedly first, but then frowned. "Wait. What _are_ you doing here?" I asked in confusion and she snickered at me as she arched her back again. "Did I forget to tell you? I moved to Hillwood about a half year ago to live with my sister." She told me innocently and I gawked at her. "What? But… you told me that… You told me… You told me that you wanted to get away from that island!" I insisted. "And I did. A half year ago." She said slowly as if talking to a small child.

"But… what about those friends of yours?"

"I grew up with them, Arnold, it's not like they forget me after only a half year."

"But why were you at - - "

"I was visiting my parents."

"But… why didn't you tell me?!" I asked in an almost hurt voice. "And miss the look on your face when you saw me in front of your school?" Helga asked and nuzzled her nose against mine. "No way." She whispered and leaned back up again. I was astounded. Helga had on purpose never mentioned that she actually lived in Hillwood, that she actually already knew all the places I had told her about in my hometown, she had tricked me! _Again_!

"Oh, but the part about not seeing my sister all that often was true." Helga told me and I tried to remember what she had told me. Olga, her big sister, was apparently attempting to become an actress so she was out to doing rehearsals, voice training and all such things almost 24/7. "Wait… Olga living in Hillwood is not the reason you never talk with her. It's because of the acting! That's why you refused to tell me where Olga lived!" I realized. "_And_…?" she probed and I realized even more. "And the reason why you couldn't see me off was because you were going back here yourself! You never told me about all this just to prank me?!" I asked in slight anger. "And I must say it's the best prank I have ever pulled." She said with a smirk. I was ready to throw a hissy fit, but she seemed to notice that and when she leaned forward to kiss me, the anger was forgotten.

I sighed into the kiss, feeling some sort of relief washing over me. I didn't want to admit it, but I had feared that I would never get to feel like this again; nervous, excited and eager all at the same time. I could hear the soft and confused murmurs from the boys around me, but they were easy to ignore. When Helga leaned back, I smiled at her, giving her a very clear sign that she was forgiven. "Remember, Football Head." She said and then turned her back to me. "I practically live alone…" she reminded me as she kept walking until she reached the fence. She then turned her head to give me a look that told me that whatever she was planning to say, it would make the boys around me green with envy. "Take advantage of it."

**The end**

* * *

**Author's 2nd note: Yes! I had Helga live in Hillwood too xD I'm not sure if I explained that part clearly, but she moved with Olga to Hillwood a half year ago, but went to visit her parents for the summer and had a summer job there too. She simply didn't tell Arnold all that in order to see the face he would make when he realized. I figured I didn't want to end this with a long-distance relationship, but I also didn't want to make it all: "OMG, Helga moved to Hillwood just to live her one-true-love" blah-blah-gag-gag king of ending xD So I made her prank him… I hope that it wasn't too cheesy, but hopefully just amusing! Hope you enjoyed and I hope you will want to read my next project, I shall start a big one again soon, but I am still collecting a little bit of material before that :3 Stay tuned!**


End file.
